Okaerinasai
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: "How are you, my little princess?" Reality was always cruel. Flare sank into deep sadness as she found out the truth. Why the truth always heartless? Flare couldn't find the answer. "Don't cry Flare. I'll come back to you again...someday." This was the last sentence he left for her. And she kept believing in him. FlarexTroy


It's has been two days since Kooluk fourth fleet attacked Obel to claim its land from the peoples of Obel. Even their fourth fleet was defeated, there's appeared the first fleet was on the way here to support the defeated fleet in order to reclaim Obel.

Nothing was changed, despite the young former knight able to earn some precious times for them to prepare the next attack; their condition didn't get any better. The Goddess of fate didn't bless them in the fight, not even the blessing from the Sea God. The next battle wouldn't be better than the previous. Everyone knew the next would be the final battle, and truthfully they didn't stand a chance to win.

It's raining now. The chilly wind and the cold rain were the pity the Sea God last granted to them. Flare lifted her head to the grey sky, letting the rain scattering on her body. However, it couldn't scatter away her fear and the desperate in what might happen to her peoples.

The first fleet was well known by its commander named Troy, called as 'The Child of the Sea God' who able to crush through Gaien fleets that tried to put their hand on Fort El-Eal seven years ago. He was only nineteen that time. It's not like peoples called him that for nothing. A great man like him coming all the way here to support his defeated fleet, Flare could imagine how much Kooluk attempting to gain this land for their own.

It's clearly explained they wouldn't stand a chance against this man. All they could was bought some times to hold their fleet for her father and peoples to escape. Her father, the great king Lino En Kuldes had prepared for the worst, and having his peoples to get on board his prepared ship by this time. However, he was still hesitating on the decision to flee. But for Flare and his peoples, he must flee. She couldn't afford to have her father die, never and ever. She would remain in Obel as a replacement for him, instead having those Kooluk soldiers killed her father.

"Princess…it's cold out here…y-your clothes are all wet…" Desmond got her a towel. Flare accepted his offer and walked back to the town as Desmond insisted she had to.

"Desmond, how's the preparation of the ship?"

"It's all done. Now we're…waiting for His Majesty…" He paused at the middle of the sentence, took a glance at Flare before continuing. "N-Now we're waiting for His Majesty to make decision. Princess…"

Flare interrupted him. "I understand your concern Desmond. I've made my decision to remain in Obel. But father…he must leave." She sighed in frustration, her head was aching as well, probably she had pushed herself to the edge. Anyhow, now was not the time to rest. "Desmond, please watch over my father while I'm not around. You know, he doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"Y-Yes princess…"

"By the way, how's the boy…Lazlo?" Just mentioned his name caused the princess sank in guilty. Until now, the scene that the boy used the power of the Rune of Punishment to save them all was still deeply carved in her mind.

"I received the report h-he just awakens…"

"…Thanks the Sea God…" Her feature softened after hearing that. Thanks god at least blessed the boy from preventing the rune from taking him. If anything happened to him because of protecting Obel, she would never forgive herself, not either her father would. They all…the Kingdom of Obel owe him.

Flare and Desmond went straight to the castle, knowing full well Lino would most likely stayed in his chamber, vexing on thinking the decision whether or not to flee.

Out of their surprise, before they stepped in the castle, she found the unexpected young knight kneeling on the ground, looked suffering from the pain. She could see how much effort he put onto his legs tried to get up, failed however.

"Lazlo!" The two of them ran up to him, offered their help attempted to get him up. "Why you're here? You just awaken from unconsciousness!"

"…I'm fine. We have no time left." Lazlo thanked for their help, but he's not going to make any concession. "I heard the first fleet is on the way here…we need to do something before it too late…"

"Yes, I agree." Flare was touched by his concern for the whole kingdom, despite how weak and exhausted he was now, he still put Obel above his condition. "I'm going to persuade my father to leave. Everything is in order, only the king."

"…Understood. I'm going with you." Even Flare insisted he should go to rest; Lazlo was so hardheaded in going along with her. Flare couldn't help only let him be.

"…Lazlo, I'll remain in Obel. Please leave without me, and take Desmond with you. He knows the ship well enough. I believe you'll need him."

"P-Princess…!"

"Are you sure? It will be dangerous…" Lazlo doubted the decision of her.

"As a member of royal family, it is my duty to attend while the king is not around. My peoples need me, Lazlo." She knew full well Lazlo was worrying her, yet it wouldn't change her decision. "As long as Kooluk knows father is alive out of their reach, they'll have no choice but to keep me safe."

Lazlo saw determination in her eyes, the eyes of a princess stood for her peoples. He knew he couldn't convince such determinate will, only respected her decision.

"…Fine. Be careful."

"You too, Lazlo." Flare tried to hold the tears on her eyes for the boy's concern. Odd…they knew each other only for a short time, but the boy always gripped her pity and grieved towards him. The way he tried to sustain her and her father even he was in such condition made her couldn't ignore him for the difficult fate ahead of him.

They both didn't know whether they would meet again. Perhaps yes or perhaps this was the last time. Who knew what waited for them in the future?

Thought that this perhaps their last met, Flare couldn't hold her tears anymore. She embraced the former knight dearly while he was taken aback yet maintained his position, having no idea how he should react.

"Princess…"

"I hope to see you again…please take good care of yourself Lazlo." She won't tell him to stay alive because he couldn't do anything if the rune decided to claim his life. She only hoped the boy wouldn't use the power of the rune again.

"Thank you…"

Flare wiped away the remaining tears. "Let's go to talk to my father."

…

The next day morning, Kooluk first fleet came in sight. Flare alone sustained the Obel Fleet to attract the enemies' fleet out of the pier to buy some times for her father and the hiding ship.

While they fought, Lino finally caught the chance to open up an escape path, set sail of the hidden ship. Their plan actually caught the enemies off guard however, Commander Troy quickly reacted to the situation, managed two ships after them.

Flare saw that too, but she couldn't do anything to the distance ships.

"Lady Flare, what should we do?" Her soldiers asked. Since their goal achieved, she wouldn't want anymore scarification on her soldiers and peoples again.

"…Surrender. We'll get back to Obel."

"Y-Yes…"

The Kooluk fleet disembarked on the land of Obel. Flare and her soldiers surrounded by them immediately after they backed to the wharf. Flare noticed a shrewd figure not far from her, seemed talking to the Kooluk soldiers. He was young and capable; no doubt peoples called him 'The Child of the Sea God'. Even Flare never met him before, she could at least judge by the feature and the aura he showed. He was no other than Troy. She stood straight, walked towards him. She could not lose her pride as a princess in front of this man. Her peoples were watching her.

"Are you Commander Troy?"

He turned his head to her as he heard her voice. She slightly lifted her head to meet his eye, only ended up stunned upon seeing his face.

Eyes widened with deep shock, Flare felt the world was spinning. Her legs almost lost balance due to the trembling. All the things about pride or her peoples were gone, leaving her with the grieved pain from deep of her heart. For a moment, she thought she might collapse in front of him.

He raised a gentle smile, just like the first day they met. "How are you, my little princess?"

"…Mr. Roy?"

* * *

It was five years ago Flare met Troy in Obel during a clear shiny day. She was ten years old. Upon her request to patrol the on the nearby sea, Lino agreed only if she brought Desmond with her. Before the day she met Troy, she has been patrolling the sea for more than a week, and she realized the anniversary of her mother's death would soon approached.

On that clear shiny day, by the time she back from patrolling, she saw a young man standing at the wharf staring at the sea in distant, like he was trying to see something far at there. His pondering feature caught her attention while she got down from the ship. With curious to know what's in his mind, Flare walked to him, wondered what was troubling the young man.

"What are you doing here, mister?"

Her voice sure caught him off guard as he turned to her with eye widened, hand grabbed on the sword hanged at his waist. The young man then stunned after meeting her eyes, realizing he was overacting, let go the sword before misunderstanding occurred.

"I'm sorry…I'm too occupied by my thought. Please forgive me." He slightly bowed to her as a sign of apologize.

Flare shook. "It's fine mister." His gentle behavior delighted her somehow." I never see you around. Are you traveler?"

"Yes. I'm from northern continent. I'm here for vacation."

Flare opened her arms to him. "I see. I, Flare En Kuldes, princess of Obel hereby welcome you…um…pardon, what should I call you?"

"Troy…no, Roy. My name is Roy." He formed a gentle smile, making him even charming. Flare sure she never met someone good looking than him before.

"I, Flare En Kuldes, princess of Obel, hereby welcome you, Mr. Roy." They both exchanged a smile. "By the way, did you been here before?"

"…No, this is the first time I'm here." Troy answered without looking at her. Instead, his gaze dropped on the peoples around. "This is place is bustling and beautiful, a wonderful place if I must say.

Hearing a praise from an outsider made the young princess raised a bright smile gratefully. She was proud to be born in Obel.

"Mind if I be your guide?" She suggested, but then realized she might bother the young man. Come to think of it, perhaps he wanted to be alone on his vacation. If so, then she was truly rude. "Oh…I-I'm sorry…"

Out of her expected, Troy knelt down in front of her. "It's my honor to have a such a cute princess accompany me."

His words wiped off her worry. "Really? Thank you Mr. Roy!" Then, she heard Desmond called her from behind. She totally forgot Desmond was waiting for her.

"P-Princess…is this alright? B-Besides you should g-get back…" Desmond said while took a glance at Troy, worry wrote in his eyes.

"I'm alright Desmond. Even I go back, I won't be able to see my father. "Flare lowered her gaze. "Please tell Setsu to take good care of father. Besides, Mr. Roy is our guest and my friend too. I'll be fine by my own."

"Y-Yes princess…i-if you say so…" Desmond knew well Flare would not tolerate. He left the young girl to the stranger, praying nothing would happen.

"Shall we go then, Mr. Roy?"

"Sure, my little princess."

Flare took Troy to the town, various shops and taverns, introduced their famous delicious foods and the beautiful souvenirs for him if he needed. On the way, they were greeted by a lot of peoples, mostly because of Flare. Flare greeted them back politely and patiently, showed how adorable she was to her peoples.

"You're a good princess." Troy suddenly said.

"Eh?" Flare surprisingly turned to him.

"I mean from what I see." Troy chuckled at her reaction. "I always heard peoples telling me how strange and odd the king of Obel is…now I understand the reason."

"You say…we're weird?" It sounded unpleasant to Flare.

"I don't mean any offense. I mean you're…kind and trustworthy to your peoples. I assume that's because you're so close to them. Like today, I just met a princess that goes to sea patrolling and guiding a stranger like me."

Flare winked, almost lost in his words. She burst out a slight chuckle, but quickly covered her mouth once she reminded herself to keep her manner.

"Thank you for your compliment, I guess?"

"It's my honor, milady." Troy playfully replied, earned a laugh from the little princess.

"Hmm? Oh my, isn't this is little Flare?"

A female voice caught their attention in the middle of having fun. They both turned their head to the person.

"Estelle! How are you today?" Flare smiled, ran to the brown haired girl behind her.

"Fine as always. By the way, who is this handsome guy?" Estelle winked at Flare, asked mischievously.

"This is my friend Mr. Roy. He came for vacation." She then introduced to Troy. "This is Estelle. She is like a sister to me."

"Nice to meet you." Troy bowed politely.

"Welcome to Obel. Hope you enjoy your vacation here." Estelle replied him, earned a pleasant nod from him. "By the way Flare, have you found the seashell?"

"…No, not yet." Talked about the seashell, Flare became down. She thought she was having fun for today, but in fact she only evaded the problem by using Mr. Roy as an excuse. "…I'll go to search for it after this."

Seeing her depressing face, Estelle felt guilty for bringing up the thing. "…Don't push yourself for it."

Flare nodded silently. Her gaze dropped down on the ground. The bright girl disappeared, replaced by a vexing and sad expression on her small face. Troy broke the awkward for them.

"…Pardon, may I ask what the matter with the seashell is?"

"That's the legend spread in Obel." Estelle answered him. "The legend said the star seashell was from the deep of the ocean, one of the treasures from the Sea God."

"…And whoever having the star seashell will gain blessing from the Sea God." Flare continued for her.

"So, you're going to search for the star seashell?"

Flare nodded. "Yes, I need one to make a necklace…" Star seashell was a rare one among all the seashells. She started to search this star seashell two days ago after she realized the day of her mother's death would come soon. She needed the star seashell before that day. However, no matter how hard she searched, she couldn't find one.

Troy came nearby, rubbing her head. "Let me help you."

Flare lifted her head in shock. "Huh? But you're in vacation…!"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I want this vacation in the first place." More clearly, he's been forced by his mentor who was overacted. "Let's think this is my appreciation for your kindness."

She looked into his eyes, found only sincere in them. Tried not let the tears escaped out from her eyes, she agreed to let him help.

They went to the beach Flare usually lingered for searching the seashell, they continued their work separately. There are a lot of seashells on the beach, but none of them was in star shaped. Flare couldn't help but sighed desperately. She knew it's not easy for something that rare. Perhaps she would never find one.

The sky was getting darker, telling peoples the day was going to end. Troy told her to get back to home since her guardian might worry madly. Thought about Desmond, flare nodded and they both went back to town.

"Thank you Mr. Roy."

"Are you going to continue tomorrow?" Before they went separate, Troy asked.

"Yes. I'll skip the patrolling, go to the beach directly."

"Then, count me in." Giving her no space of protest, Troy went back to inn, leaving Flare alone.

"…Thank you." Muttered softly, she walked back to castle.

* * *

The next day morning, Flare went straight to beach after informed Desmond she would skip the patrolling for today.

When she arrived the beach, she saw Troy was there early than her, starting the search for the seashell.

"Mr. Roy…?"

"Good morning Flare." Troy stood up once she noticed her. "Come on, continue the searching."

Flare let out a smile, nodded to him. And then she went to the other side of beach. Their work attracted the attention of the workers and soldiers around. They tried to offer their help for the young princess, but Flare politely rejected. She didn't want to drag other peoples into this since everyone had their works as well, and she already had Mr. Roy to help her.

However, their hard work didn't get any requite from the Sea God. Flare soon became frustrated due to short on time. Seeing that, Troy took her to have a lunch to calm her down. After taking the lunch, flare couldn't leave the thing be, quickly got back to the beach, despite how hard Troy tried to stop her.

"…Why? Why I can't find one? I…I really need one…!" Flare muttered softly under her breathe, Troy caught her voice as he turned to her, hoping to say something to comfort her. But before he had the chance to do so, Flare suddenly stood up, yelled at the sea. "Please, please grant me a star seashell! Oh great Sea God, I…only need one! Please!" As she yelled, the tears flew down from her eyes.

"Flare…"

"…Tomorrow is the day my mother died nine years ago, and also the day I lost my little brother. Every year within these days, father will get himself occupy with works, shut himself from the pain memories…! He tries to forget all the sorrow and pain by driving himself to limit. I'm…I'm so worry about him…!" Knelt down on the sand, Flare buried her face into her palms. "Why can't he come and talk to me? I'm his daughter…! Desmond told me yesterday…that father's falling sick, yet he still keep working, ignored his health!"

"It's alright Flare. You can talk to him." Troy patted her back.

Flare shook. "He doesn't want to see me…"

She kept crying. Sighed, Troy pulled her closer, took her into his embrace. She stunned for a while, but then she let him be. Slowly, her sobbing faded; Flare fell asleep in his arm.

Troy held her back to the inn, told the inn keeper to take care of her; he went back to the beach.

It's almost evening when Flare woke up from her sleep. Upon realizing what has happened, she jumped up from the bed, dash out from the room.

"Oh you're awake." The inn keeper greeted her.

"W-Where is Mr. Roy?"

"You mean the guy that carried you here? After leaving you in the room, he went out by himself."

"Thank you!"

Troy searched through the beach again and again, but he couldn't find the desired star seashell. He let out a frustration sigh, his head was aching as well, he probably needed a rest too. Sat down on the sand, he let the sea wind softly brushed his face to refresh his mind.

He was forced by his mentor Colton who insisted he should have a vacation. He actually suggested this two years ago after the war with Gaien, but works terribly increasing due to the issues between Gaien and Kooluk as well as Scarlet Moon, he had no choice but shelved the plan. A week ago, Colton suddenly threw him into this vacation without informed him early, and that's why he was here in Obel.

He knew full well Colton was worrying his condition, fearing the stress would push the young commander to the edge. Well, he didn't mind this, though he preferred Colton informed him earlier so he could make some preparation.

"Hmm?"

A glowing light caught his eyes. No, not glowing light. It's something that was reflecting the sunlight, making it looked like shining. He stood up, walked to the thing.

He took up the thing, eyes widened as he realized what it might be.

"This is…" A hexagon seashell with beautiful color was shining on his palm due to it reflected the sunlight. Troy was amazes by the appearance of the seashell. "So…is this the star seashell Flare wanted?"

It's such a beautiful thing. Was this from the great Sea God? He chuckled by the idea. When did he believe in such thing? That's just a story, he knew it from the start it's not true. However, seeing the little princess giving everything of her searching for it, he felt that he couldn't leave her alone. She was silly, but it's all for her beloved father. He understood her feeling; though searching all around the beach for something probably not existed, that's the motivation she had.

"Mr. Roy!"

He turned to the voice as he heard Flare calling for him. Flare ran towards him, Troy could tell by her expression that the little princess was feeling guilty and embarrass for leaving the things to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roy!" Oh how shame she let the guest wasting his precious vacation on such silly thing! Shame she was as a princess! "Um…l-let's go back. Perhaps…perhaps the star seashell never exists…"

"Flare." Troy interrupted her by showing the hexagon seashell. "Don't judge the legend and Sea God. Look, He heard you."

Flare took a closer look on his palm, found the unique seashell. She looked at Troy and then back to the seashell again. Words stuck at her throat. She wanted to scream, cheer for the excitement, but no word in the world could explain her agitated feeling.

"This...this is…"

"The star seashell, I guess." He handed her the seashell. "Take it."

"C-Can I have this?"

"Sure." Troy noticed the tears hid in her eyes, somehow making him felt lovely. "Take it and make the necklace for your father. I'm sure he will happy."

"Yes!" Nodded firmly, Flare said happily with a slight sob in her tone. "Thank you Mr. Roy!"

"Don't mention it. It's my honor to serve such a lovely lady." Feeling exhausted from the long day of searching, Troy decided to call it a day. "I'm heading back to inn. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yes. Good night!" After watching his figure disappeared at the corner linked to town, Flare let out a deep sigh, gazed down on the precious star seashell.

Finally she could make the necklace for her father. All she hoped was her father's health would get better, and he was not alone to bear the sorrowful of losing mother and little brother. She was here for him, always.

Tomorrow was the day her mother died nine years ago. She would hand the necklace to him.

And Mr. Roy, she owed him for this. She would not be able to get this without his help. How supposed she repaid him?

She lingered at the beach, thinking what she should do to show her appreciation to the young man until the sky complete went dark, urging her to go home.

Reality was cruel, but sometimes reality could be a miracle as well. By the time Flare about to leave, she found something shining behind a rock not far from her.

"Hmm?"

* * *

Taking the necklace she made for the whole night, Flare brought herself to the pier her father used to linger in this day.

Lino stood there alone, facing the sea looking nowhere far behind the sea. Ignored the strong sea wind brushed on his face, he kept standing there like a statue. Today no works, no parchment papers and no any other else, only he and his wife. This was the only day he allowed himself sank into the memories with her. However, his daughter disturbed his reminiscence.

"Father…"

"Is there anything, Flare?" Lino felt anger rose up from heart. "I heard from Desmond, you didn't go to patrol for theses two days."

"I-I'm sorry father…but…!"

"Flare, you have to accomplish your duty for what you've promised. Our peoples and soldiers are watching at us. Do always remember you're the princess of Obel!" Realized his was too harsh on his daughter, Lino turned away his head avoided eye contacted with her."…Leave, Flare."

Flare bit her bottom lip. Decided not to give in, she ran to him lifted her head bravely.

"No! I'm not leaving!" Her tears started to flow out. "It's my fault that I didn't do what I had promise, but father…today is mother's anniversary, a-and your health keeps going down lately! I can't pretend nothing happened! I know it's because you're so sad!" She yelled all the worry and frustration out from her lung, making the king softened his gaze on her.

"Flare…"

"Father, you're not alone! You have me! I can share your sorrow!" She showed him the necklace with the seashell on it. "I'm so worrying about you…look, I even tried so hard to search this for you, hoping it will grant you blessing, keeps you healthy always. Despite you as a king, you're the only one I have in the world…!" Flare let the tears flew freely without bothering, let them blurred her sight.

"I'm…I'm sorry Flare. I keep blaming myself for not being able to protect your mother and little brother. I'm sorry for ignored you in these days in the past few years…but please remember Flare, you're too, the only one I have in the world, my dearest."

"I love you father." Muttered softly while Flare rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Flare." Lino rubbed her head, formed a pleasant smile. "By the way, is that for me?"

"Yes, the star seashell! This is the treasure from the Sea God. Whoever having it will be blessed by the Sea God."

"Really? I'll treasure it."

Out of Lino expected, this year was the first year he felt less sentimental since losing his beloved wife and son. This must be because of his tough and caring daughter who loved and cared him so much.

While in the tavern, Troy alone having a nice wine from Kalekka. Today he felt a little awkward without Flare by his side sharing the stories of Obel to him, though it's not bad enjoyed the day alone.

The next day morning, Flare ran to the wharf, ignored the calling from Desmond behind and the attention she drew. The only thing she had in her mine was seeing Mr. Roy for one last time before he left, and handed this thing to him.

Troy was surprise to see the young princess ran through the bustling town down to him. For a moment, he felt please to see her again.

"I'm happy to see you again, Flare."

Flare panted heavily as she took out the thing for him.

"This…this is for you…I want to thank you…"

Troy took over the thing and looked. "This is…? Why…?" The hexagon seashell he found hang at a simple but fine necklace. She supposed to give this to her father, how came she ended up giving to him?

Flare giggled. "It took you by surprise? I happened to find it after you left the beach. It's almost the same to the one you gave to me, though this is smaller." She lifted her head, looked into his eyes. "Mr. Roy, thank you for helping me in this. Father and I chatted the whole day about mother and things of Obel and other islands. That's the first time I saw he was so happy."

"This necklace is a shown of my appreciation. I hope it will grant you blessing."

Why this lovely princess… "Thank you." Troy smiled, felt guilty for hiding his true identity from her. Would she give this to him if she found out he was actually her enemy?

"Will you come to Obel again?" Flare asked with her innocent big eyes, a hint of sadness across in them.

Her eyes gripped his heart. "Yes I will, my little princess."

* * *

Flare stood at the beach, sighed in deep frustration and sadness. Opened her arms, she let the tiny rain and sea wind blew on her, hoping the wind would take away her sorrow.

What she had done five years ago? Gave the blessing to her enemy so he could take her land? She blamed herself for her naive and foolish however, what's done was done. She couldn't hate him even thing had down to this. Came to think of it, she was the one approached him in the first place without knowing the identity of the person. She deserved the outcome.

A tiny sound of the footstep caught her attention. She knew full well who the person was. At the end, if not Setsu came to urge her back to the castle, then it must be him, Commander Troy.

"You shouldn't come here without bringing a guard." Troy said as he stood beside her.

"…I'm fine by myself. Besides, it's your responsibility to keep me safe unless you're hoping an insurrection."

"I know how adorable you are to your peoples. I can assure your safety in my hand."

"…Liar." She turned her eyes to him with a frown. She knew she had to face him, despite how much she tried to keep a distance between them.

Sighed, Troy understood the reason behind the sentence, but it's harsh sounded from her. "I'm sorry for lying to you Flare. I don't mean to explain anything but I'm truly in a vacation that time."

"…I know. I won't assume Kooluk prepared anything at that time since it was five years ago." She took a deep breathe before continued. "Then what about this? What about Iluya?" She shouted out from her lung, lost restrain on everything had happened. Thins about Rune of Punishment, Kooluk south expansion and the safety of her peoples had drained all her energy and mind. And now, a betrayal from someone she knew…someone she admired. This tear her heart the most, struck her almost she thought she might have died from heartbroken. Was she just more than a fool to him?

Troy fell in silent. He couldn't refute her. The destruction of Iluya was something unforeseen. It was true Graham Cray did it, but Troy felt he was responsible for the whole incident. Kooluk was the one to blame, not Graham Cray nor Cray trading. He hated it yet that's something totally out of his authority.

His silence depressed her more. "…I know conflict occurred between Kooluk and Scarlet Moon, that's why king of Kooluk planned to absorb southern land into his continent. But please tell me Commander Troy, what about those life of innocent? They have nothing to do with this…why they have to die? They don't deserve this!" Turned round, she decided not to talk any further with him. His appearance made her heartbroken, aching until she had difficulty in breathing.

"…It's our responsibility for the destruction of Iluya, I won't deny it." His voice stopped her from leaving. "I thank you for remaining in Obel, brave young princess. However, thing is not that simple as you consider."

"Perhaps it's an excuse you think of, but sometimes things are not simply black and white. There are many things I couldn't judge or question in my position."

Flare felt the bitterness in his tone, it caught her off guard. The tears almost burst out from her eyes. She quickly covered her mouth, avoiding Troy from hearing her sob.

She took a deep breathe. "…Why are you telling me this?"

"…Nothing. It's just my little suspicion to this war. Please forget it." Troy raised a bitter smile, eying on the other side of the sea like the day she met him. "Like your peoples are watching at you, my soldiers are watching at me. That's something couldn't tolerate between us."

Flare couldn't restrain her tears anymore, finally collapsed in front of him. His every word cruelly telling her that they were enemy, heartlessly hurt the part she thought she hid well…the feeling she developed to him, a girl's little dream she had to him.

Troy only watched her crying, knowing it would hurt her more if he tried to comfort her. At last, he chose to leave her alone.

* * *

Since the day they had conversation, Troy left Obel to Fort El-Eal, leaving Obel to Vice Commander Colton. Flare didn't meet him again since then. Well. She figured this was the best way for her as well. She decided to put this little admire and feeling into deep of her heart, not to bother it ever again. Now, all she needed to do was supporting her peoples, and waiting for the day her father backed to the land of Obel.

Year 307, after five years Kooluk occupied Obel, Lino and his comrades finally took back Obel under the help of Elenor Silverberg, wiped away Kooluk forces back to Fort El-Eal.

Flare should be happy for their return, however, Lazlo forced to use the power of Rune of Punishment against the empty ships sent by Kooluk. She screamed inwardly, hoping this was a dream.

Lazlo collapsed immediately after releasing the spell. Everyone turned into worry expression, included Lino. Flare had no idea whether they truly worried about Lazlo or worried about the rune, or perhaps both. Ignored the advices from Setsu and Desmond, Flare went to see Lazlo in his room, but later regret for her decision. She never expected to find the young former knight changed these much within five years. The rune and the burden as the army's leader had tortured him, pushed him to the very limit of his life. He looked so weak and tired even asleep. Flare ended up cried beside him.

After some meetings with tactician Elenor, they made a decision to attack Fort El-Eal to stop the south expansion of Kooluk once and for all, as well as destroyed the giant rune cannon.

Flare and the others remained on Dauntless, watching the duel between Lazlo and Troy. After they beat the Giant Tree, Troy appeared, challenged a duel with their leader Lazlo.

He has changed too, Flare could see that. She realized even years had past, the feeling she developed to him was still the same as before. Despite how much she tried to forget about him, the memory of they searching for the seashell was as fresh as something just happened.

The men fought on the sinking ship. Everyone took a step forward, worrying their leader in the duel. Fortunately, Lazlo fought efficiently without a hint of exhaustion caused by the rune. Flare thought she might mistake, but Lazlo did look better than before.

The duel started off both was all square, but soon Lazlo took preponderance as his agility took advantage on Troy. Slowly, Troy knew his strength met its end. His sword flicked, tossed from his grip. Victory proofed as Lazlo pointed his sword at him.

"…I lost." Troy let out a bitter smile, took a glance at Dauntless. There were more than one hundred peoples on the ship. He remembered Colton told him about the Star of Destiny, which fate would take a great change when all the Stars gathered together.

He finally understood the reason Kooluk lost in this war. Though the leader was young, he had the aura to put peoples and forces together in the war. He had no regret, even if the young leader decided to take his life.

However, Lazlo spared him, forgave all he had done.

Lazlo stretched his hand to him. "Come with us."

He took Troy by surprise. "Pardon?"

"Come with us. The battle had ended. We're no longer enemy." Lazlo formed a childish smile which made him more like a young boy than an army leader.

Troy smiled with a sigh. He accepted his hand, helped him got back to Dauntless. When Lazlo intended to pull him up, Troy stepped back a little, giving a distance between them.

"Commander Troy!?"

The ship almost fully sank into the sea by this time. Troy remained calmly, gazing at Flare silently. His sight gripped her heart. She would mostly rush to him if not Lino and Lazlo stopped her from doing so.

"Mr. Roy!" Flare stretched out her hand hoped to reach to him. "No…please don't go…!"

"…Flare, my little princess. I'm glad to meet you. You're a wonderful girl I've never seen." He pulled his collar, revealed the hexagon seashell necklace she made for him. "Don't cry Flare. I'll come back to you again…someday."

Flare sobbed, yet she forced out a smile. A probably last smile for him. "…I'll be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me…"

"Thank you Flare…"

That's the last words came from him as the ship fully sank into the sea along with Troy himself.

Looking her dear man disappeared in front of her eyes, Flare buried herself onto Lino's chest, released her sadness and sorrow.

Lino did not expect his daughter had some kind of relationship with the commander. But war had ended; it's useless to ask anything about it. He embraced Flare dearly in his arms, giving her some spaces to recover from her condition.

Suddenly, Fort El-Eal exploded, dragging the ship into the explosion. Dauntless couldn't stand for long. Lino had no choice, but hoping the true rune bearer did something on this.

"Lazlo!"

Lazlo gave all of them a last glance before he headed to the upper desk. Flare tossed her head to him as she realized what on his mind.

"No…no Lazlo!"

However, her voice couldn't reach him. Lazlo released the power of Rune of Punishment for one last time. Flare only saw the world turned to purple red.

* * *

During the same year, Lino En Kuldes declared the creation of Island Nation, and he became the first chairman. Everyone celebrated the creation of new Island Nation happily. Flare secretly left in the middle of the celebration up to the pier.

There's a young man with red bandana standing there, looking at the blue ocean. Flare slowly approached him by standing side by side with him.

"Is this fine for you?" She asked.

"Yes. It should end like this." Lazlo smiled.

Lazlo survived from using the rune. They thought he might have consumed by the rune at first, and he requested them to send him away to avoid the rune transferred to next person. But at the end, Flare found him alive on the exile boat during her patrol.

She was so happy to see him alive. The first thing she did was embraced him, cried for his survive.

"…What are you going to do after this?"

Lazlo shrugged. "Anything. Anything excepts staying here."

"Well, if you say so." Flare chuckled. "I'm alright with that as long as I know you're free from the curse of the rune."

"Thank you."

"Come back anytime if you want. Obel is your home. It always opens for you."

-Omake-

It's almost noon Flare came back from patrolling. Today was a windy day, Flare felt delighted somehow.

Once she got down from the ship, she noticed some of the soldiers gathered at the beach, busy about something. Feeling odd, Flare headed to the beach.

"What is it?"

"P-Princess!" The soldiers saluted, Flare waved off the formality. "We found this on the beach. It's something we never seen before…"

The glowing light caught her eyes as she turned her attention from the soldiers to the thing on their palm. Her eyes widened after realized what the thing was.

She took over it. "T-This is…!"

The hexagon seashell that similar to her father's but smaller. This was no doubt the one she gave to Troy.

_-I've come back to you my little princess…_

Like he whispered through the wind, Flare knelt down on the sand, gripped the necklace tightly on her chest. She let the tears flew freely on her cheek, raised a smile—a blissful smile.

"Welcome back Roy…"

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see, the cover is from the scene where Flare raised her last smile for Troy. Yep, I drew it myself. Please don't judge my art. I know it is terrible. I'm not good in coloring, so it may appear to be odd. :P

Okay this is my last piece of work in 2012. Some other is still in progressing. I don't think I can make it out before the end of December.

Well, I usually don't do omake in my story, but I guess this one has to. I don't think the story is completed without the last part, so I insert an omake as the ending of this one. This idea hit me a couple of weeks ago, and I'm only finished it now.

If you're reading this story, mind to leave a review to let me know you opinion?


End file.
